


if i could start remembering all the time that you used up

by Plexus (toitsu)



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls II
Genre: Friends to Lovers to Enemies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toitsu/pseuds/Plexus
Summary: raime is a hot-blooded creature, with quick temper, quick mouth. velstadt, though. velstadt is an immovable glacier, a ridiculous helmet and a fancy, unecessary cape – truth be told, raime finds him boring.companion piece to 'in the moment'
Relationships: Raime/Velstadt the Royal Aegis





	if i could start remembering all the time that you used up

**Author's Note:**

> companion piece to 'in the moment' because i cant stop thinking of these two and wanting to write everything that comes to mind. won't make much sense on it's own.  
> title from 'My enemy' by Chvrches, again. i love that song.

raime likes it, in drangleic. to be honest, he feels he could like it anywhere he is allowed to fight, to have a sword in hand and a cause – but he is content, here – he is good here, _really good,_ and he climbs the ranks; fights and proves himself until he is the _very best,_ until he is _first –_ or as good as. first one will always be velstadt.

i.

raime is a hot-blooded creature, with quick temper, quick mouth. velstadt, though. velstadt is an immovable glacier, a ridiculous helmet and a fancy, unecessary cape – truth be told, raime finds him _boring._ hulking shadow of their mighty king, managing to be inconspicious in his gilded getup, that hammer of his at hand.

(but oh, his shoulders _wide_ , and tall enough raime has to look up, just a bit - )

(velstadt might be boring, but raime can admit he is rather easy on the eyes.)

i.

they don’t interact much, at first – truth be told, raime wonders if velstadt is capable of independent thought instead of parroting whatever vendrick wants.

(it’s not that raime has anything against vendrick, far from it – he is proud to serve him – to become _his left hand_ , as people are starting to say – but he doesn’t always _agree,_ and he does not have it in him to be afraid of voicing his opinions – and even if he won’t change his mind, vendrick will hear him out, at least. velstadt, though. he’ll breathe in sharp, his eyes just slightly wide - )

(sometimes, _sometimes,_ raime will say things just to see velstadt react.)

i.

they don’t interact much, not until raime notices velstadt watching him in the ring. until they size each other up, in silence, and raime cocks his head – until velstadt smirks, and easily steps in.

(they are not aiming to _hurt_ each other, of course, even back then it was understood – it only feels like that, his quick sword, velstadt’s ridiculous hammer – raime is fast. raime is the finest swordsman the kingdom has. velstadt, though. velstadt is an immovable glacier and he strikes _hard.)_

(raime can never remember if there was a winner, if it was a tie. but he remembers hand clasping his. he remembers it was the first time they got drunk.)

i.

after, then. after, he finds out velstadt is not so _bad,_ just a quiet man with simple desires in life, with sarcastic quips when he can be moved to talk. with unshakeable faith in their king, the kind of loyalty that won’t break or bend.

it’s not a character flaw, exactly, but it feels like it is. raime thinks they can be friends, regardless.

i.

raime can never remember when he fell in love, either.

i.

raime is an open person, quick temper and quick mouth. but this is a secret he keeps for a very long time; the twist and turn of his thoughts when velstadt smiles, when he moves as they spar – his shoulders wide, his arms strong -

he guards this one close, keeps it buried – doesn’t know what to think when velstadt looks at him, sometimes.

i.

and then _nashandra_ comes, and _ruins_ everything.

i.

raime _unravels_ , that’s the only word for it – he can feel it, the wrongness of it all twisting him, pulling at him until he wants to howl – and velstadt. velstadt doesn’t believe him. velstadt is not a friend, then.

(but raime can’t stay away from him anyway, even if it feels like a mistake – like he is going down the stairs and missing steps - )

(he wishes he could put it in words velstadt could understand, the _sticky-sweet-rot_ feeling nashandra brought, wishes he could _do_ something except march to war.)

i.

it’s a gamble, a desperate move – sword at his throat but he is angry, he is cornered and he just wants to _exhaust_ himself. he wants to be hurt.

velstadt, though. velstadt looks at him as if all his dreams have finally, finally come true.

i.

raime wants it to hurt, is actively seeking it out, wants the pain of his body to extinguish the howling in his mind. velstadt, though. velstadt holds him down, heavy and strong and raime – raime gives up.

(it’s not so bad, in the end. he watches velstadt sleep, traces the marks he put on him.)

(maybe this way, he could mean more than vendrick and everything - )

i.

they face each other in the ring, after.

(there is an imprint of his teeth on velstadt’s body. an inconsequential thing that will fade.)

velstadt doesn’t kill him, in the end.

(sometimes, _sometimes,_ when he looks back – raime wishes he had.)


End file.
